


Krakoan Hugs

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Even mutant paradise islands have room for hugs.
Relationships: Logan/Ororo Munroe/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My OT3, I’ve always felt they were a stable, supportive relationship.  
> Will post the coloured version when I do it.


	2. Now coloured




End file.
